Why I Love You
by couples girl
Summary: Soul and Black*Star have a bet Soul loses now Maka has to pay. Rating may change for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

"Hey Soul''

"Yah"

" I'll give you a bet for our partner who ever losers give the winners partner to be they're maid. Deal?"asked Black*Star

"For?"

"How about for a day?"

"Deal but what is it?"Soul asked

"Fighting!"he shouted

"Meet me at the front of the DWMA after school and bring Maka,Kid, and Liz. I'll bring Crona,Tsubaki,and Kid"

"Alright"Soul agreed

x AFTER SCHOOOL X

"Alright are you ready,"asked Patty"Set,...GO!

Patty ran away as the two boys started to *Star started with a soul wave length in to him

"Ow this shit hurts more than Liz and Paty's bullets"he said in pain

"Wow um thanks?"said Liz

"Shut up I can't ta-"

He was intourrupted by Black*Star kicking him in his head

"nn-ugh!" soul yelped in pain

Soul hit him back with his scythe arm

x 15 minutes later x

"I-I lost. M-Maka you have to go with B-Black*Star and be HIS maid"

"W-What?" she asked in shock

"I made a bet with Black*Star and I lost so, you have to be his maid for a day."Soul said sadly

Maka reacted by slaping him and Maka Chopping him

"Why would do some thing like that!"she yelled

"Maka met me at my house in 15 min that should give you enough time to get dressed."Black *Star said

"O-okay"

"See yah."Black*Star said seductively


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY MY COMPUTER STOPPED BEING AN ASSHOLE**

****"It's about time you came" said Black*Star

Maka stepped down from Soul's motercycle she had on a strapless black shirt, mini black skirt with fish net stokings and boots

"Sexy " purred Black*Star

Soul,Maka turn your backs right quick"ok?" they both said

**MAKA'S POV**

****When we turn around soul was all of a sudden hit up side the head with a shovel "SOUL!" i screamed all of a sudden things went black

**Five hours later**

**"What the hell hapened" i said i heard a slight chuckle come from some one it was to dark to see who it was but it came more reconesable "BLACK*STAR LET ME GO NOW!" "Why the fun is just getting started" he bent down on his knees and took a knife out. "ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME!" "No" He put the knife to my shirt to where it was going under my bra and ripped my shirt in half. I blushed severly. Black*Star was wide eyed "woah those are bigger than i thought your almost a C cup" He droled over my boobs. He took one and cupped it with his hand and the other in his mouth. " AHHHHH!"I scremed with pleasure. Black*Star chuckled "mabye i should drop lower?" he said i tried to cross my legs but with strength like his i couldn't keep them shut he slowly incered one in and slowly pumped it back and forth in my vagina " AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE!" i begged "What you want another?" he said " ok" he put in another finger and pumped faster and faster " BLACK*STAR STOP I"M GONNA CUM! STOP!" " So easy to get" "What happened" said soul " BLACK STAR GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" he yelled. soul jumped up and ran tward Black*Star but stopped "What the?" "Stuck by my wavelengeth chains **

**YOU LIKE SO FAR? RATE IT! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY NAUGHTYNESS HAS SPROUTED while eating a samich XD also i can give a FUCK about grammer and capitolization and puncuation**

Black*Star chuckled softly I shut my eyes tight "leave me alone" i told him he walked over to soul and kicked at him "Soul!" i shouted " every time i see him in pain it calms me but it makes me want you more;" he said as he brushed my cheek i shut my eyes as tight as they could what i heard disturbed me i heard a belt jingle _" oh for the love of LORD DEATH NO! _" Tsubaki! come and comfort Soul in here" he said with a chuckle " alrighty!" she said joyfully and did her " thang"

* soul and tsubaki *

" what the..., tsubaki what are you doing?!" soul yelled. " what i always wanted "she said as she pulled out his manhood. "tsubaki!" she started sucking on his cock soul let out a slight moan." i see you like that " she went deeper down. " ohhhhh " " what do you say to a suprise?" she asked." what "he asked. she got on soul's manhood " ahhhhh" they said harmonizing in moans. their hips went with the same beat over and got the strenghth and broke the wavelength chain holding him back. he took tsubaki's hips and thrusted it down father " ahhhhh! i'm gonna cum! they said together. after they did their "magic moment" they passed out on each other

* Black*Star and maka *

maka opened her mouth slowly and took in the bluenetts cock. black*star let out a chuckled and went in deeper. " your a slut you know that maka?" " i'm a slut for you" he turned her around and enterd in side her "ahhhhh!" maka moaned " deeper! please!" she begged. he went in deeper " oh my ...! black*star!" " i think i'm gonna cum!" said maka "same here " when they did they passed out on each othe unknowing that they left the door open

* 5 min later *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" yelled kid,liz, and patty " uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm? nothing?"

** THE END XD**


End file.
